Killing Snape
by Oracle1
Summary: They only planned to scare their Potions professor. They didn't mean to kill him. But sometimes even the best-laid plans go wrong.
1. Trouble For Ron

A/N: Good morning everyone! Errr... perhaps that greeting was a little too   
cheery, for such a dispirited tittle. Killing Snape.... as I said in my summary, is the Harry Potter version of Killing Mr. Griffin by Lois Duncan. And, please DON'T tell me everyone is OOC (out of character), because I know that. In this story, I never even tried to make them in character because none of them would do this kind of thing, if they were normal. There would be no killing Snape, I am writing this just to see what would happen. Consider this an.... experiment. I was curious.... hmmm.... curiosity killed the cat.... *cough* not the cracked author. Another thing, Snape will say "Go ahead Weasley, give me a curl," that has something to do with a cirtain Social Studies teacher... comprenze? Many thanks to the best beta reader in the world: Tulip. Wonderful job! Thank you very much! I also might have some fanart (for this story) up on my profile in a while. And, oh yes, before you ask; why didn't I call this Killing Professor Snape? Because Killing Snape sounds better, that's why. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the people, places,   
things, or ideas that are found in the Harry Potter books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (the Great). Even the major plot line does not belong to me; it belongs to Lois Duncan author of the novel Killing Mr.Griffin (which is a great read, by the way). I, in no way claim any rights to any of the trademarked material in this fanfiction. I make no money out of this. The only thing I own is Calista (and her mirror), which is my own character. 

  
* * * * * * * *   


Killing Snape   
Chapter 1: Trouble For Ron  


  
Calista Whirling sat in the Potions dungeon fiddling with her quill as the   
bell rang. The last of the students piled into the cold and unwelcoming   
classroom of Professor Snape. Calista leaned towards her table and looked   
towards the door, as her classmates walked in. She watched as Harry and   
Hermione slowly sauntered towards their table, arms linked, chatting gaily.   
Calista felt her face turn sour, and quickly looked away. She tried to busy   
herself with rereading last night's homework, but her mind was somewhere else.   


It'd been minute since the bell had rung and Snape walked to his desk from   
his office. He took a quick glance around the room, his cruel, wanton eyes lingering on the empty desk beside Harry.   


"So. Weasley decided to skip, eh?" Snape sneered.   


That sneer is going to kill him one day, thought Calista.   


"No Professor, Ron'll be here in a minute," Hermione said with a smile.   
"Shut up Granger!" yelled Snape.   


Hermione cringed, as Harry protectively put an arm around her.   


Snape walked swiftly towards the door, his robes swishing behind him, his   
shoes making sharp click-clacks on the smooth, cold, dull gray tiles. He   
stopped four feet before the door and looked to the knob, and as if on cue it   
turned. Snape's white bony hand was on it in a flash. He opened the door to   
find a cool looking Ron. Their eyes met, Snape's cold dark eyes devoid of   
pity and Ron's cool, with that "bite-me" expression, he was famous for.   
Ron raised one eyebrow. "So are you going to let me in or not," he asked in a   
carefree tone.   


"Lets try 'or not'!" Snape said as he loudly slammed the door in Ron's face.   
He muttered to himself as he walked back to his desk. "No matter how many detentions I give him, no matter how many points I take off of Griffindor, he doesn't change. And Dumbledore won't expel him. I don't know what he sees in that ungrateful git."   


Again the doorknob turned, but this time Ron came in and sat down on the   
other side of Harry.   


"Weasley!" Snape exploded, "get up here, NOW! If you think you can just show   
up at any time you want, you're wrong! I will not teach such a filthy rotten   
rat, with such a prodigious attitude! If you are so smart, go home, because   
you sure don't belong here!" Snape was seething with anger, but quickly   
regained his composure. There was complete silence. The class was in awe; they   
had never seen Snape loose his temper like that in the 7 years they had been   
there. Ron was also surprised, but his anger was much more visible. You could   
clearly see the fire in his eyes; and his mouth was twitching as if he were   
itching to return Snape's insult.   


"Go ahead Weasley, give me a curl," he said as his eyes narrowed while he   
looked for something in his desk drawers.   


Calista sensed he was looking for parchment to owl Dumbledore, and apparently   
Ron had the same feeling because he quickly said, "Come on Professor, give me   
one more chance, I need this class to graduate. You can't kick me out."   


"Actually, I can kick you out anytime I want." Snape had found his parchment, and had already started writing a letter to Dumbledore.   


"Please," Ron added, "my mother expects me to graduate, she'll be heartbroken   
if I don't." She'll also kill me... if Snape doesn't first, Ron thought   
secretly.   


Snape stopped in midsentence, and laughed. The kind of cruel high laugh that   
gives grown men shivers in the night. Ron cheeks were burning as Snape laughed at him. Calista could see the pure hatred in Ron's face, even though he was trying so hard to control his emotions. He had an almost overwhelming urge to punch Snape very, very hard in the face.   


"Weasley," Snape said between laughs, "do your mother a favor and go home   
before you do anything more to embarrass her."   


"Professor, please." Ron said again as calmly as he could while being   
insulted by his 50th favorite professor. (He had only nine in all).   


Snape looked up from his letter. "You really want another chance Weasley?"   
"Yes sir."   


A slow smile crept up Snape's oily and slightly wrinkly face. "You really   
want another chance? Then get on the floor and beg me."   


As Snape said those last words Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at   
Harry who was equally aghast.   


Ron didn't know what to do. He stood there in the awkward silence, the whole   
class's eyes on him, waiting for what would happen next.   


"If you want to come back into the class Weasley, get on the floor."   
Ron stood there for a few moments thinking which was more important: his   
dignity or his life. He decided he would make Snape pay later, and very   
slowly and reluctantly he got on his knees. He swore to himself, that one day   
he would make Snape beg him.   


"Go on Weasley." Snape said in a taunting voice.   


He must be loving this moment, thought Calista. She just hated the way Snape   
stood so arrogantly, scoffing at poor Ron.   


"Go on," Snape said again.   


Calista noticed Ron was looking daggers at Snape's shoes. He wanted to spit   
on those overly polished black boots.   


"Can I come back into the class?" Ron finally said in a shaky voice.   


"Professor MAY I PLEASE come back into the class," Snape corrected.   


"Professor may I come back into the class?" Ron said dryly.   


"Please," Snape corrected once more in a nasty tone.   


"Professor may I PLEASE come back into the class?" Ron repeated with growing   
hatred.   


Snape laughed again. "Get up and go to your seat, and next time, you're out   
for good, understand?"   


Ron didn't reply, but he did get up and he went quietly to his seat. Harry   
gave him a helpful smile. With that, Snape started the lesson and the whole   
incident was forgotten. 

  
  
* * * * * * * *  


  
Calista just couldn't concentrate on Snape's lecture. She looked one way and   
then the other. The Gryffindors were on one side and her own house,   
Slytherin, was on the other. Calista was a small, bony little girl. She   
lugged around a large bag full of school and reference books. She had frizzy   
yellow hair that came up to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes. Her eyes   
were the only thing she liked about her appearance. Many times she had looked   
at herself in the mirror and had greatly disapproved of her reflection. Her   
mother and father were two gorgeous people; it had never made sense to her   
how two such good-looking people had such an ugly daughter. Even her two   
younger brothers were wickedly handsome. She often wished her parents would   
let her magically correct her eyes, so she wouldn't have to wear those horrid   
glasses. Many times she considered going to the Miranda's Magical Hair Salon   
down the street from her house, and getting her hair straightened and dyed an   
attractive strawberry blonde, but knew her parents wouldn't be pleased. In   
the night she would look at herself in her tall mirror, hung by her dresser.   
She'd imagine all her bony angles away and replace them with curves, how she   
wished she could be beautiful.   
  
You may conclude, Calista was the average "nerd." But, wait, there was a lot   
more to her than that.   


  
* * * * * * * *

  
Many times Calista found herself thinking about why she was in Slytherin. She   
was horrified at the prospect of becoming a Dark Witch, and she strongly   
disapproved of the Dark Arts. You definitely couldn't call her "sly and   
cunning," in fact she was the complete opposite. She was polite, kind, and   
honest. Everybody knew she would never lie, cheat, or steal. She almost was   
unable to do anything wrong. In that way she was like Harry, he could always   
do the right thing without taking a moment to think about it, and so could   
she. But that was the only quality she and Harry shared. Sometimes she wished   
she could be brave and stand up for herself, like Harry. But (alas) many   
people said she was afraid of her own voice, and she almost believed it. She   
had asked herself over and over again how she had been chosen to be in   
Slytherin, and it had never made sense to her. She would have made a much   
better Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. She remembered back in her first year, when   
she put on the Sorting Hat. She had been very nervous, but she had clearly   
heard the Sorting Hat laughing. It said "You're a strange one," but after a   
minute it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" and she had gotten off of the stool and walked   
over to the Slytherin table. There were no cheers for her, she remembered,   
they just stared at her. She told herself that they were just tired of   
clapping and cheering, but inside she knew she wasn't welcome, and knew she   
would never fit in. Every single student, professor, and staff member of   
Hogwarts had wondered at least once why such a sweet girl like Calista was in   
Slytherin. Many times Calista's professors had gone to Dumbledore, they would   
ask if the Sorting Hat had made a mistake, and each time Dumbledore would   
answer stubbornly, "The Sorting Hat is always right. It has never failed us   
before." So Calista remained in Slytherin without friends.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: There you are. Chapter one.... chapter two is up, so you can go read   
that, if you aren't asleep, that is. It will get a lot more exiting, I know this chapter is boring, I had to do all my explaining. But the next chapters will get better. Thanks again to Tulip. And again (sorry to all of you that already get my point), please DO NOT tell me everyone is OOC. They have to be if this story exists. Thank you for reading.... hope it wasn't THAT bad.   
  
  
  



	2. Apologies, Plans, and Breakfast

A/N: Chapter two of Killing Snape. Just like the title says: apologies,   
plans, and breakfast. So before you ask who Hermione is with, I'll tell   
you. Hermione flirts with both Ron and Harry, so to please both types   
of shippers, I have told the boys to share her. They don't like it   
very much, but this story is not a romance, so (sorry folks) there   
will be no fighting for the girl. You'll really be able to tell that I   
was hungry when I wrote what Calista was having for breakfast. *grin*   
Harry, 'Mione(how many people does that annoy?), and Ron make plans...   
(Oho!). And Snape, whoa, what's he been smoking?   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the people, places,   
things, or ideas that are found in the Harry Potter books. Everything   
belongs to J.K. Rowling (the Great). Even the major plot line does   
not belong to me; it belongs to Lois Duncan author of the novel   
Killing Mr. Griffin (which is a great read, by the way). I, in no way   
claim any rights to any of the trademarked material in this fanfiction.   
I make no money out of this. The only thing I own is Calista (and her   
mirror), which is my own character.   


  
* * * * * * * *   


Chapter 2: Apologies, Plans, and Breakfast   


  
"Calista! Calista! Are you paying attention?" Snape said sharply.   


Calista snapped back to reality from her thoughts.   


"Er... yes professor, I was... am." She stuttered.   


"Then what potion are frog spleen and monkshood key ingredients to?"   


"Er... an invisibility potion."   


"Ha! You weren't paying attention," he snapped, "monkshood and frog spleen are key ingredients to a temporary sleeping potion. If you had a test tomorrow, you wouldn't have known that!"   


Calista sank in her seat, she hated it when Snape yelled at her.   


Snape gave her a disapproving look, and went on. The rest of the class went smoothly. Snape seemed to be throwing her practically every question, just to catch her day dreaming again. But Calista answered every one correctly, because she made sure to pay attention. Finally the bell rang and there was a mad rush to get to the door. But Calista always took her time. It wasn't like anyone was waiting for her. As Calista slowly walked her way towards the door Snape said, "Calista, come here."   


Calista turned around curiously, and walked to Snape's desk.   


"Calista, I'm sorry."   


She just stood there stupidly. Was she hearing things or had Snape just said sorry to _her_?   


"I'm sorry," Snape repeated, "I was in a bad mood, I had no intention of being so harsh."   


"Of course Professor," Calista said, shocked   


"Sometimes I react too quickly to situations, please don't think I was trying to pick on you. You know, you are my best student. I know I expect a lot out of my students, but I also know that you always try your best. You stand out among the others. Please try hard, and keep up your wonderful work, you could have a great future in potion making."   


Snape had bent down to her height and was looking her straight in the eyes. She could smell his greasy hair, and could see the wrinkles that ran up his face. They looked remarkably like a river and it's tributaries. Up close, Snape looked much older and even slightly tired.   


Calista nodded awkwardly, and Snape stood straight again. She slowly turned around and hurriedly walked out the dungeon door, and Snape watched her. He sighed and went back to grading papers.   


  
* * * * * * * *   
  


Calista was walking through the hallways to the Slytherin common room, when she heard someone giggling. It came from an empty classroom. She peered inside the half-open door and she spotted Ron, Harry, and Hermione laughing over something. Ron turned around and caught her eye and smiled. Calista smiled and waved back to him, and quickly scurried away. _Ron! Ron, the gorgeous, funny, witty, and popular Ron had just smiled at her!!!_ Calista shivered with happiness and ran the rest of the way to the common room.   


  
* * * * * * * *   


  
Ron laughed, "That Calista girl." He said, shaking his head.   


"Ron," Hermione said, "Don't you think someone might catch us here, like Filch. Or what if Snape comes by?"   


"No, hardly anyone comes here around this time of day," he said as he closed the door.   


"And speaking of Snape," Harry said, "that was awful the was he treated you at the start of class."   


Hermione agreed. "I hated the way he made you beg. I'd like to see that prat beg YOU!" She said angrily.   


A smile crept up Ron's face. "That isn't a bad idea."   


"What isn't?   


"Making him beg us." He replied.   


"Beg us? Well how are we supposed to make him beg us?" Harry asked.   


"Easy." Ron said in a confident tone. "We kidnap him."   


"Kidnap him? But Ron, isn't that risky, we could get caught and we'd be expelled for sure."   


"No, we won't get caught and Snape's not going to know who we are."   


"What do you mean?" Hermione said.   


"We get him onto the quidittch grounds, I sneak up from behind and blindfold him, Harry stuns him and we take him into the Forbidden Forest, and we can take care of him from there." Harry and Hermione were silent. 

  
* * * * * * * *   


  
Ron had changed so much since their fourth year. He had grown into a smart, attractive, good looking, young man of 17 years. Hermione would sometimes sit on her four-poster and look at old photos that she had gathered over the years. She put them all in an album she had decorated herself, with pressed flowers. Ron was tall and skinny with bright orange hair. He was covered in freckles, and had bright blue eyes. That was three years ago when that photo had been taken; now he looked very different. He had gone through that natural magic every boy goes through at that age, and now, well... he looked gorgeous. Hermione smiled at the thought.   


Ron saw her and ignored it. Girls were so strange at times. He and Harry would be discussing something serious and Hermione's face would suddenly brighten into a smile... not that that was a bad thing.   


"But Ron," Harry said breaking the silence in which Ron and Hermione were giving each other odd looks, "How do we get Snape onto the quidditch grounds?   
He hardly every goes outside."   


"That's where the bait comes in." Ron said.   


"Bait?"   


"Calista. Just think about it, it's perfect. Calista is a good student and Snape loves her, he just doesn't show it. She could pretend to need some help with a potion, and ask him to talk to her after class. She'll ask him to take a walk with her while he explains. She gets him onto the grounds, and we take it from there."   


"But Ron," Harry said again, "_Calista? _Calista is faultless, she'd never help us kidnap Snape. She'd be horrified at the idea, let alone help us."   


"Harry, have you forgotten who you're talking too? I'll talk her into it, you don't worry about that. But will you do your part? Will you help me?"   


"Well, Ron, you know I'd do anything for you. It just..."   


"'It just' what?"   


"Seems dangerous." Harry sighed, "Never mind, I'll do it."   


"That's my boy!" Ron said slapping his back. "And you, honey will you?" Ron asked Hermione, putting on his most his most handsome smile.   


"Ron," Hermione said provocatively, "of course." She smiled sweetly. Ron smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Good girl."   


The three picked up their bags and went out the door.   


"This is going to be one hell of a show." Ron said as they left the classroom.   


  
* * * * * * * *   


  
Calista woke up early on Sunday morning. She yawned and stretched. A blue   
bird was singing happily on the windowsill outside.   


"Good morning Bernice," she said as she knelt beside the window in her nightgown. "It's a beautiful day isn't it! It just makes me want to sing!"   


The bird gave a tweet in reply, and a second bird joined. "My, you two   
are looking good today."   


The two birds twittered looking at each other and then at Calista.   


"Slow down, slow down! What is it? Are you hungry? Is that it?"   


They gave a loud tweet together as if to say "YES!"   


"All right then, wait a second," Calista said as she scooped up some of the birdseed from her bag, "There you are."   


The birds ate the seeds out of her hand and twittered in thanks.   


"Good bye!" She called as the two birds flew off into the distance.   


Sometimes she wished she could be a bird. They were free to do anything and didn't have any of worries that she had. She sighed and shook off that thought.   


Calista dressed and combed her hair. A lot of good that did she thought to herself, disgusted with the frizz. She went down into the common room and outside into the hallway.   


It was Sunday so she had the day off. She usually skipped breakfast on Sundays and she'd spent the day aimlessly wandering the library. But today she was hungry and decided to go down to the Great Hall to eat. She decided to get there and eat quickly, so she could avoid the morning crowd. She walked briskly through the hallways. The cold morning air stung her face and arms, she pulled her robes closer to her body. She went down the staircase and walked to the Slytherin table and sat down on the very end. A plate appeared in front of her, with eggs, a few strips of crisp bacon, buttered toast, half a grapefruit, and a glass of milk. People who came down early in the morning to have breakfast didn't have a large selection of food items to choose from. But this was more than enough for Calista. She nibbled on the bacon and had a few spoonfuls of scrambled egg, it was delicious. _I ought to come down here more often.   
_  
  
A/N: Next chapter, help from a mirror, a trip to Hogsmede, and more plans for Calista. Ron is trying really hard to gain Calista's trust and he er... does things he wouldn't normally do. Hermione gets jealous (even if Ron is just putting on an act)... this could get dangerous. Many thanks to Tulip my beta!   



	3. 

A/N: Another day, another chapter

A/N:Another day, another chapter. I'm sorry to my two or three (LOL!) readers that I took so long. Blame it on school. Now, about the fic... the plot thickens. All the characters' thoughts are in Italics. About the title, well, Ron kinda gets very happy... never mind, you'll find out. Thankies to my beta-- TULIP! Good job!   


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the people, places, things, or ideas that are found in the Harry Potter books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (the Great). Even the major plot line does not belong to me; it belongs to Lois Duncan author of the novel Killing Mr. Griffin (which is a great read, by the way). I, in no way claim any rights to any of the trademarked material in this fanfiction. I make no money out of this. The only thing I own is Calista (and her mirror), who is my own character.   
  


* * * * * * * * *   
Killing Snape   
Chapter 3: Triumphs of Life   


  
"Here she comes! Thank god we got here early, or we would have missed her," Ron whispered to Harry. "Blimey, she's down here early. Its obvious she's trying to avoid everyone."   
"Well you cant blame her. She doesn't have any friends."   
"And that makes her an even easier target. Ill go over there and invite her to go with us to Hogsmede today."   
"You're going to invite her to come! Shell spoil the whole trip!" Harry almost yelled.   
"Shhh! Were going to have to, we have to make her think she's one of us. Then we can tell her our plan."   
"Hermione isn't going to like this. She kept going on yesterday about how wonderful, our trip is going to be." Harry said.   
"Well, Hermione isn't here, well just have to explain to her that its just part of The Plan. Well have to get used Calista hanging around with us." Ron saw the look on Harry's face and added, "Well go to Hogsmede alone another time, just us three." Ron tried to sound as convincing as possible and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.   
"Oh all right. But lets get this over with as soon as possible."   
"Thank you." Ron said, relieved. "I'm going to go over to her and ask her to come with us today. You stay here."   
"OK."   
Ron got up out of the little nook he and Harry were sitting in, waiting for Calista. He walked casually over to Calista as if he had just come down the staircase.   
"Oh! Calista, I'm so glad I found you here." Ron said when he was about five feet away from her. Calista, startled, dropped her glass of milk, and it landed with a loud CLINK on the table. The milk splattered everywhere, including onto her new robes, and on Ron.   
"Oh, I'm so sorry," she squealed while blushing bright red at the sight on Ron, "how clumsy of me." she tried to wipe up all the spilled milk with her one napkin, but wasn't too successful.   
"Let me get that," Ron said as he whipped out his wand and muttered a spell. In an instant all the milk was gone.   
Calista looked very embarrassed, so Ron changed the subject.   
"Well you know Calista, I woke this morning and it was _beautiful_ outside," he emphasized the word beautiful, "I thought I'd take a walk, and then I saw you. Just yesterday Harry, Hermione, and I were talking and we decided today would be a great day to go to Hogsmede. And you know I've been watching you, (Calista's heart skipped a beat), you're a nice girl, even if you are in Slytherin. I thought maybe we could get to know each other better, would you like to go to Hogsmede with us today?"   
Calista couldn't talk, and she stared dumbfounded at Ron. She was silent, and Ron misinterpreted her silence, so he quickly said, "It'll be fun, and well be back before dark, if that is what you're worried about."   
"Oh no, I'm not worried. It was just... never mind, Id love to go."   
Ron let out a silent sigh of relief. The whole plan would work only if Calista agreed to help, and he'd have to do everything to make her feel comfortable.   
"Great! Meet us at the top of the marble staircase at nine o' clock."   
"OK."   
"Well see you then," Ron said with a charming smile.   
"Bye."   


* * * * * * * * * *

  
Calista sat hopelessly on the edge of her four-poster. It was seven-thirty in the morning-- only and hour and a half until she had to meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She didn't have any idea of what to wear or how to do her hair... or anything.   
"Well nothing is going to happen if I just sit here." She said to herself. So she got up and walked to her dresser, and looked into the mirror.   
Two dark purple eyes appeared, a perfectly shaped nose, and then deep red lips.   
"Finally, Calista. What is it you need, child." The mirror said in a deep pleasing voice.   
"Ron asked me to go with him and his friends to Hogsmede, and I said Id love to go. Now, I don't know what to wear or how to do my hair."   
"Ohh! My darling child has grown up! Already on her first date." The mirror sang happily.   
"Oh, stop it!" Calista scolded, "Its not a date. Ron just asked me if Id like to come on a trip... he just wants to be friends, that's all. Besides," Calista added, "Harry and Hermione are coming too."   
"All right, if you say so. So, you're going to Hogsmede are you? In that case, we don't need anything fancy."   
"I want to wear something nice but not too formal."   
"Then how about something like this, " the mirror said as some robes appeared on top of the dresser.   
Calista picked up the robes; they were a cherry red with shiny gold fastenings that glistened in the light.   
"You could wear it with this," the mirror said, meaning the silky, dull gold colored dress that had appeared on the dresser.   
"Hmmm... well, it's pretty... but I think it's too flashy. How about something more plain."   
"OK, how about this."   
The red and gold robes and dress disappeared, and were replaced by different ones.   
Calista picked up the robes, they were a deep forest green, nice and simple. Then she looked at the dress, it was a lighter green velvet, with a revealing neckline.   
"This is nice, very dramatic, but its too... you know." Calista said, after consideration.   
"I understand," the mirror agreed, and took the green robes and dress away, "But I think you'll like this."   
This time, another pair of robes and dress appeared. "Sky blue robes and a matching dress."   
"I like this, its pretty. And the dress is sparkly." Calista said, delighted.   
"Darling, you look beautiful," the mirror said as Calista changed into the dress and robes. "It really brings out your beautiful eyes."   


* * * * * * * * * * *

"Oh Ron, does she have to come?" Hermione whined.   
"Yes." Ron replied, a little too forcefully than he meant. "Hermione, please, make her fell happy. As soon as we get her comfortable, well tell her about our plan. She'll do her part, and we don't have to talk to her again."   
Hermione put on a face.   
"Come on sweetie. Well only need to use her to get Snape's kidnapping in action, after that we don't need her."   
"Do I have to be friends with her?"   
"No, you don't have to. But just make sure she feels happy. Make her feel welcome."   
Hermione paused considering this. "OK. But I'm only doing this for you."   
"Are you two ready?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione who were talking quietly near the fireplace.   
"Yes, Harry, we are."   
"Well, lets go then. Calista's probably waiting for us," Harry said.   
The three grabbed their broomsticks and climbed through the porthole. Before long they reached the top of the staircase, and sure enough Calista was watching for them.   
"Calista! I'm sorry, we were a little late-- oh my goodness, you look gorgeous! What a beautiful dress, I'm so glad I asked you to come!" Ron said with outrageous fake enthusiasm. He offered her his arm, and she took it.   
Hermione gave a small growl.   
"Hermione! That was just an act! Act natural!" Harry hissed into her ear.   
Hermione put on a fake smile.   
"Morning, Calista," she said stiffly.   
"Ron raised one eyebrow at her, when Calista couldn't see. Hermione broadened her smile a little more and managed to say, "Cute dress."   
"Thank you," Calista said with a smile, truly happy that it was going so well.   
Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, all excited (for different reasons) for what was going to happen next.   
"Well," Harry broke the silence, "lets go then. It should take a good hour to get there on broomstick."   
"Broomstick? Oh dear..." Calista said. She didn't want to tell them she was afraid of heights.   
"You don't have one?" Ron said, "That's OK, you can ride with me on my broomstick."   
Calista started to say something, but decided she was going to have to get over her fear if she was ever to get anywhere socially. "Thank you, Ron. I'm not very good at flying."   
"All right then, Hermione, do you have our Student Passes?"   
"Yes."   
"Then lets go," Ron said, and he Calista went down the staircase.   
Harry started to go too, but Hermione grabbed his robe, and pulled him back. An ugly frown was forming on her face as she watched the two walking down the steps arm in arm.   
"Hermione! You heard Ron! He said we have to keep it cool! That we have to make her think she's one of us! You aren't doing a very good job!"   
"Harry," Hermione said, turning to him. "I really don't like the looks of this."   
"Tough." Harry said, very frustrated that Hermione was being so stubborn. Then he softened. He knew from previous experiences that you couldn't get anywhere with Hermione, if you weren't calm and gentle.   
"Hermione forget about Ron and Calista. Let's spend the day together. When was the last time we went anywhere together?"   
"A few months ago." Hermione said, a smile appearing on her face. "We could use some time togeth--" She was cut off by Ron.   
"Are you two coming?" His voice came from somewhere down, around a corner.   
"Were coming." Harry answered and grabbed Hermione's hand. They ran down the steps to Ron and Calista.   
The four walked out the gate into the morning sunshine. They looked up to the sky that was a beautiful clear blue.   
"Not a cloud in the sky. What a beautiful morning!" Ron said as he took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Ron helped Calista onto his broom, which got some attention from Hermione. But Harry moved in front of her, so he blocked her view, and pointed to her broom.   
Hermione smiled. "Oh... right"   
Harry rolled his eyes.   
They both got on their brooms and kicked off into the air.   


* * * * * * * * * * *   


"Hold on tight," Ron said.   
Calista's hands tightened around his waist. She got nervous as they went higher up in the air.   
"Do you like it?"   
"Yeah, its beautiful up here!" She said as they flew east over the Forbidden Forest. "I used to go flying with my father, when I was younger. I've always loved flying, but I'm no good at it myself."   
"Flying is loads of fun, its too bad you're not that good. Maybe Harry and I could teach you sometime."   
"Yeah." Calista said, not really listening. She just couldn't believe, she, of all people, was with Ron, on her way to a great day at Hogsmede.   
"Are you two still there?" Ron called out to Harry and Hermione.   
"Yeah, right behind you." Hermione said as she closely watched Calista's hands.   
"Hermione, I swear, if you don't stop watching Calista, you're going to crash. And I'm not going to come after you."   
Hermione laughed, "Oh all right Harry."   
************   
When the four arrived at Hogsmede, Harry and Hermione went in one direction, and Ron and Calista in the other. They decided to meet at the Three broomsticks for a drink and something to eat at one.   
"Why don't we go to Honeydukes, for some sweets, and then over to Lake Hogsmede. I heard they have rowboats for rent." Ron said as he and Calista walked by Floreans Floral Frenzie and the sweet aroma of hundreds of enchanted flowers.   
"That would be nice," Calista said, and she smiled up at Ron, who smiled warmly back.   
_What a nice person Ron is._ Thought Calista. _He's smart, charming, attractive, charismatic, and such a gentleman. He's... irresistible. _That's_ the word for him, irresistible. _  
_Ughhh. _Ron thought. She's disgusting. _She actually thinks I like her. Well, it's kind of pitiful, he thought, with a smirk, she's so desperate for friends. Desperate enough for my plan to work.   
_At Honeydukes, Ron bought Calista 43 sickles worth of candy and sweets. Gooey, fat honey colored toffees, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, lemon flavored sherbet balls, creamy vanilla lollipops, and a whole bag of Fizzing Whizbees. Calista left the shop sucking on a vanilla lollipop. "So shall we go to Lake Hogsmede? We spent only half an hour at Honeydukes, we have plenty of time before we have to meet Harry and Hermione."   
"I think that's a wonderful idea!" Calista replied. "I've never been to Lake Hogsmede."   
"Well, I once took my little sister, Ginny." Then with a smile he added, "There will be a little surprise when we get there."   
"What kind of surprise?"   
"You'll see when we get there." Ron said with a wink. He took her arm.   


* * * * * * * * * *   


And a surprise it was. Calista was shocked to find Lake Hogsmede wasn't a lake at all. It was only a large puddle, five feet across.   
"Ron? This is only a puddle."   
"I know," he said, "get into this rowboat with me. It'll get a lot more interesting."   
Calista carefully stepped into the rowboat and suddenly the world changed before her. The puddle was no longer a puddle, but a large lake.   
"Oh Ron! Wow!"   
Lotus flowers in full bloom covered the surface on the lake. There wasn't a sound, except for the 'Cheep! Cheep!' of the birds.   
"Ron this is beautiful!" Calista exclaimed.   
"You like it? I knew you were an outdoors type."   
Calista smiled. _Ron was just getting better and better_.   
Ron picked up the oars and began rowing. _So far so good_. He rowed to the middle of the lake, and put the oars down. Silence.   
Ron put an arm around Calista and kissed her. Calista pushed him away.   
"What are you doing?" Calista asked, quite startled.   
Ron turned red. "Umm... sorry." _Stupid Ron, you blew it. _"That's... that's OK." Calista looked away. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away. After all he was only trying to be friendly.   
During the rest of the morning Calista and Ron exchanged quite a few conversations. The atmosphere between them lightened quite a bit.   
At twelve-thirty, the two started towards the Three Broomsticks pub.   
"Harry and Hermione should be waiting for us," said Ron.   
Sure enough, when Ron opened the door, Harry and Hermione were at the far end of the pub sitting at a table, waiting for them.   
"Hey guys." Ron said as he and Calista took a seat at the table.   
"Hi."   
"You didn't wait long did you?"   
"No we just got here," Harry said.   
Madam Rosemerta walked over to their table. "Afternoon, kids. What'll it be?"   
"I'll have a butterbeer."   
"Me too."   
"I'll have a cherry syrup and soda with an umbrella."   
"Ice?" Rosemerta asked.   
"Yes."   
"And I'll have a raspberry flavored currant rum."   
"Anything to eat?" Rosemerta asked.   
"A platter of sandwiches."   
Rosemerta read the order back to them, and disappeared into the kitchen.   
The three started talking, and Calista joined. It was if they had been best friends forever. They always said the right things so there was always room for Calista to make a comment.   
The drinks and sandwiches arrived, and the four began. Calista took her robes off, because it was getting a little stuffy.   
"You look really different in that dress. You look kind of... delicate." Ron said.   
Hermione laughed. "I wonder what Snape looks like without those ugly long, black robes he wears all the time. Delicate?"   
"Are you kidding?" Harry said, as he started to laugh. "We'll have to take them off before we stun him. We don't want to be tripping over them."   
"Stun him?" Calista thought she had heard him wrong. "Did you just say stun?" Suddenly she realized the atmosphere had changed abruptly. Their faces all turned towards her. Observing. Calculating.   
  
A/N: Aren't I evil? Next chapter, the plans get put to action…  



	4. Darkness is Near

A/N: Wow ****

A/N: Wow! This took a while… sorry to the few people reading this, school was ending and there were so many exams, projects, etc. But, finally I've nearly reached the end! Only ½ day of school left! Well, enough about me, let's get on about the new chapter! The title… Darkness is Near, well kind of obvious after you've read the chapter. As I said in a previous Author's Note, I might have fanart… and I got some! This one is by the very talented Gileonnen! It's VERY beautiful, but sadly I had to distort it because ff.net wouldn't take anything that was above 30 kb. Boo-hoo. About Snape and McGonagall, they DO NOT have any thing going on between them… McGonagall is just a concerned fellow faculty member. She just cares about his well being… and yes she's out of character, so is everyone else… I don't need to be reminded. A BIG thank you to Tulip, my beta reader! I did a TERRIBLE job of typing this, and she did a _wonderful_ job of fixing my impossible mistakes. THANK YOU! She even did it late at night, just because I asked her! She's an angel! HEY!!! I have a challenge for you all! See if you can find the name of one of my favorite songs, hidden in this chapter somewhere! 50 points to whoever gets it, and a cameo in my next chapter (and if more than one people get it, I'll try to get as many as I can in)! Well… that's about it! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the people, places, things, or ideas that are found in the Harry Potter books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (the Great). Even the major plot line does not belong to me; it belongs to Lois Duncan author of the novel Killing Mr. Griffin (which is a great read, by the way). I, in no way claim any rights to any of the trademarked material in this fanfiction. I make no money out of this. The only thing I own is Calista (and her mirror), which is my own character. 

Killing Snape

Chapter 4: Darkness is Near

"You heard correctly," Harry said slowly. And then they told her the thing they were going to do. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Later, back at Hogwarts, Ron was walking Calista back to her common room.   
"So do you like our idea?"   
"You're just joking. You aren't really going to do that."   
"Damned right we are."   
"I don't believe it. You're making it up," she said.   
"You can be in on it if you want to."   
"Me? How?" Calista asked.   
"You could pretend to need some help with that potion he assigned last week." Said Ron, "Ask him to take a walk with you and lead him onto the quidditch grounds, then we'll get him."   
"Do you think it'll be that simple?"   
"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be? The best things in life are simple. Simple things work. We all have our parts," he said, "Harry and I are going to stun him and carry him into the forbidden forest. Hermione is going to provide the alibis, so later he can't blame anyone."   
"He'll know I was part of it if I ask him to talk with me after class." Calista said. "He won't be stunned then."   
"He won't even guess that you had something to do with it." Ron said. "To him it'll just be a coincidence. His student stayed after class for some help and you both go outside, and we're waiting there. You'll have to run before it happens though. You'll be totally out of the scene."   
"But I want to know one thing; what is the reason for this? Why are you doing   
it?" Calista asked.   
"Because he deserves it, that's why. He doesn't treat his students right, so we're going to teach him a lesson. To let him know how we feel when he treats us like we're something lower than shit."   
"I don't know, I've never done anything like this."   
"Calista, none of us have ever done anything like this. And, come on, it's our last year here," his eyes gleamed as he said this, "why not have some fun, and teach Snape a lesson at the same time?"   
"When are you planning to do it?"   
"Wednesday. That'll give us some time to think about it. And Monday is when that potion is due, so he'll have our grades to us by Wednesday… that'll leave room for you to ask him questions. How about it Calista?"   
"Well—"   
"Come on."   
"All right."   
Calista couldn't believe she had just said that. Couldn't believe that she had just said she'd help in Snape's kidnapping.   
"That's my girl!" Ron said.   
And he kissed her lightly on the cheek.   
Never, Calista thought, will I ever be this happy again.   
And she was right. 

* * * * * * * * *

In her dream, Calista was running from a rotting corpse. It chased her through a forest. It was close behind, and she could feel its hot, foul breath on her neck. She tripped on bushes and brambles. It grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, and suddenly it sprouted flaming red hair, and its bloody eye sockets suddenly became blue eyes. The mutated Ron pulled   
out a blade, his familiar eyes gleaming. He pressed the blade against her neck. She watched it cut. Her blood trickled down the shiny edge.   
"Nooo!" She screamed and she sat bolt up right on her four-poster. She was breathing heavily and her face and hands were dripping with perspiration.   
"No, no, no." She said over and over. "No, no, no." 

* * * * * * * 

Snape sat in the professors' lounge, sipping from a goblet of pumpkin juice, and grading his students' potions.   
The door creaked open and Minerva McGonagall stepped inside.   
"Morning Severus."   
"Morning." Snape said in return.   
"Grading potions are you?"   
"Yes, and having a good time too." Snape said.   
"Whose is that one?" McGonagall asked.   
"Whose do you think it is?"   
"Neville's?" She laughed, "That's quite a concoction he has there."   
Snape smiled lightly. He picked up Calista's next.   
"Is that Calista's?"   
"Yes it is."   
"That girl is a darling." McGonagall said, as she sat down in an armchair next to Snape.   
"Yes she is." Snape agreed. "She stands out among her classmates. She definitely has talent."   
McGonagall paused. She watched Snape hunched over Calista's potion. "Severus?"   
"Yes Minerva."   
"Do you think that perhaps you're a little too strict, and expect a little too much out of your students?"   
Snape put Calista's potion down and turned to McGonagall. He studied her.   
"Do you think you could show a little more appreciation for their work?" She   
asked.   
"Minerva, you're right. I do expect a lot. But these children need to be given a push, a push to get them to them to think and do the best they can. Only when challenged can people discover their inner strengths. I push them to strive for the best. If I start telling them that they are doing very well, they'll get overconfident and stop trying to do better. To me there is always room to grow, mature and get a better understanding of life. Even the wisest of men can become wiser. I only push them to be the man who ventures out to become someone better, and doesn't stop after he has achieved that."   
"Severus, I understand, and I agree with you. But everyone needs encouragement. Your students do try very hard, and they are doing well. I'm sure they would appreciate being told that; they need to know how you feel. Without your encouragement, Severus, they will only think they are doing everything wrong, and get discouraged."   
Snape sat looking into Minerva's eyes. He took her hand in his and ran her words oven in his mind. He then slowly started nodding. "Yes," he said, "Yes, you're right. I should tell them. Especially Calista."   
Snape looked at the clock. "I have a class at 8:30, I should get going." He picked up his bag and the container filled with vials of his students potions and got up. He said goodbye with a nod   
"Good bye." Said Minerva.   
And Snape left the room.   
Minerva leaned over for the pitcher of pumpkin juice, when suddenly a feeling of terror swept over her. She sat gripping the edges of her armchair breathing heavily. Something was wrong. She looked at the door. "Severus…" _He musn't go. Something awful is going to happen. _  
She jumped up, ran to the door, and flung it open.   
"Severus!" She screamed, "Please Severus, don't go!" But her cries were drowned by the noise of the students in the hall, and he was gone.   
She leaned limply against he doorway. As a child she had learned to trust her gut feeling, and right now it told her that something was very, very wrong. 

* * * * * * * * 

"All right Calista, today's the big day. We have potions last, and after class, ask Snape to talk to you. Keep him busy, so we have time to get ourselves ready, outside. Then lead him to the far end of the quidditch field, near the Forbidden Forest. Try to get his back to the oak out there, because that's where we'll be hiding. When you have him ready, I'll give you a signal, and that's when you leave. Run. And then we'll get him." Ron stopped, "Calista? Are you ok?"   
She took a deep breath. "Yes."   
"While Harry and I are taking Snape into the forest you can go back to your room. Hermione will come to get you after she is done with the alibis." He paused. "You all right with all that?"   
"Yeah, yeah."   
"Can you do it?" Ron asked.   
"Yeah, I can do it."   
Ron gave her an encouraging smile. "Come on, we should be getting to class." And then sarcastically he added, "we don't want to be late." 

* * * * * * * * 

All too soon, Potions had ended. Calista took a deep breath, _this is it_, she thought to herself.   
"Professor?" she asked.   
"Yes, Calista." Snape put his quill down and looked at her.   
Calista glanced at the doorway, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gathered. Ron gave her a thumbs-up sign and the three left the dungeon.   
"Professor, I wanted to ask you about my potion. Could you explain to me, how   
could I have made it better?"   
And just as she had expected, Snape started his lecture about the art of making the perfect potion.   
"Uhh… sorry to interrupt you, Professor, but it is a little cold in this… dungeon. Could we perhaps go outside? It's a beautiful day." She said, feeling very tense. _Don't spoil it, Calista._   
"Yes you're right, it is a little cold."   
Calista let out a silent sigh of relief.   
"Let's go Calista, I can explain outside." Snape gave her one of his rare smiles.   
_I hope it goes well, and ends as quickly as possible_, she thought to herself again. 

* * * * * * * * 

"Come on guys, we've got to hurry. We don't have a lot of time before Snape gets onto the quidditch grounds." Ron said, while he, Harry, and Hermione were in the halls.   
"I hope that girl doesn't mess everything up." Hermione said.   
"She won't. She can do it. She even said so." Ron declared.   
Hermione raised one eyebrow. "How come you trust her so much?"   
Ron stopped and turned around. And then he started laughing. "Hermione… the expression on your face…"   
"Just shut up." Hermione said, trying very hard to be angry.   
"God help you two!" Harry exclaimed. "We have to get serious, let's go."   
"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Hermione, go to the library and make those alibis. Harry and I are going to go get his invisibility cloak, and the blind fold."   
"See you in a little bit, Hermione." Harry said.   
"Ok, good luck."   
Ron smiled, "Thanks, we'll need it." 

* * * * * * * * 

Hermione walked to the very back of the library. She was looking for the perfect place to put the holograms.   
"Oww! Watch where you're going!" She exclaimed.   
"Sorry, I didn't mean to." A small first year said, rather embarrassed.   
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, annoyed.   
"Err… getting a book."   
"I suggest getting out of my way, right now." She said nastily.   
The first year scurried away.   
"Ahha. Right here." She said to herself. She took out her wand and muttered a few words. And slowly a silvery, transparent figure floated out of her wand. The figure stood in front of her, and started developing her features. Then the color came into the "body."   
Hermione stood there staring at the carbon copy of herself. She had practiced the spell before, but each time it was rather amazing and shocking to be standing in front of herself… if that made sense.   
She pulled out a chair and seated her copy in it. Then she pulled out a book from the shelves and placed it in the copy's hands.   
She repeated it two more times for Harry and Ron, so it would look like they were all studying. Madam Pince would look over and she would see them, so there would be no question about them being anywhere, but the library. Hermione put her hands on her hips, and stood back. She then pulled a few more books and scattered them around the table, at which the copies were   
sitting at.   
"Perfect." She said. And she went out of the library, being careful not to be seen.

****

A/N: That's it! This cliffhanger wasn't as bad as the last one, right? Next chapter: more magic, a "trip" to the Forbidan Forest, and surprises.


	5. Anger is Deadly

KSCh5 ****

A/N: Has it been a long time, or what? I forgot how it feels to be writing fanfiction. Well, the truth is, I got trapped in this gigant-a-mundo block. A Writer's Block to be exact. This block was meeeen. It didn't even have exit signs! It took so long to find a way out… But finally, one day, something sparked my imagination, and the rest is history. Maybe not. Anywhoozers… CHAPTER FIVE!!! _THIS_ chapter is the one the leads to the climax of the fic. It's exciting! Believe it or not… I wrote this chapter in THREE days! It was THAT exciting to write. There is one major change in the chapter… the change is kind of scary… it involves a character. About the title, Anger is Deadly… ooooh… It has to do with the change. I know I'm being very vague. This chapter is a tiny bit violent. There isn't any blood shed. Hmm… last chapter, I said I'd give you a cameo if you found one of my favorite songs somewhere in the chapter… well, no one found it! I should have known. It was "Beautiful Day" by U2, if you're wondering. Calista said it when she asked Snape to talk to her after class. To the thank yous: Caius Julius- Thank you for encouraging me to write! You kept leaving reviews that kept asking for the next chapter… you were the angel that got me out of the Writer's Block. Draco_Requiem- Thank you so much for beta reading! You did a wonderful job! You came to the rescue right when I needed you! (My regular beta reader, Harry's tulip, has gone away to Massachusetts… but will be back). Well… sit back, and enjoy the ride! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, or any of the people, places, things, or ideas that are found in the Harry Potter books. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling (the Great). Even the major plot line does not belong to me; it belongs to Lois Duncan author of the novel Killing Mr. Griffin (which is a great read, by the way). I, in no way claim any rights to any of the trademarked material in this fanfiction. I make no money out of this. The only thing I own is Calista (and her mirror), which is my own character. 

Killing Snape

Chapter 5: Anger is Deadly

Calista glanced at the oak. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was beating fast. _Come on Calista, this is it. And you're done. _

She casually walked over to Snape's other side, so she could get him positioned just right. _Calista, you can do it_. 

She stopped and Snape stopped. Perfect. He had his back to the oak. Calista looked at the bushes behind Snape. They stirred. 

The rest happened in a split second. 

Harry and Ron leaped out of the bushes and they stunned Snape. Snape yelled, his face in an expression of sheer terror. "Calista, run!" Snape yelled. 

Calista watched as Harry and Ron threw the helpless Snape to the ground. They blindfolded him, and took off his robes. 

"They're hurting him." She whispered out loud. 

"Calista, go!" Ron yelled angrily, as he and Harry lifted Snape and went under the invisibility cloak. 

She watched them as they ran into the Forbidden Forest. And slowly, the tears came. They flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto her robes, making large, black, wet spots. 

"What have I done?" She said as her voice became overcome with guilt. She started walking backwards, and fell to the ground. "Oh God, what have I done?" 

* * * * * * * *

Hermione walked through the halls. She was supposed to get Calista, and then they were supposed to go the clearing in the Forbidden Forest that Ron had told her about. 

She hoped Peeves's directions to the Slytherin common room were correct. She had made a bargain with him. She had exchanged some of Fred and George's joke shop goodies for directions. 

"All for stupid Calista." Hermione complained out loud. " Calista this, Calista that. Hermione be nice to Calista. It's all about her, isn't it? And here I am doing all the work, and all she did was walk outside." 

She came to the corridor where the common room was supposed to be. 

"What do you think you're doing, Mudblood?" 

Hermione turned around. 

"Malfoy, do us all a favorand go stick your behind in a cauldron of burning asphodel. Because, you never know, we just might get lucky and the rest of you might catch on fire too." 

"Funny you should say that, Hermione. Because that just might be your punishment when Snape finds out what you're doing." Draco said, looking very smug. 

"What are you talking about?" Hermione suddenly felt her palms become sweaty. "I'm not doing anything, but walking down a corridor." 

"Don't lie, Hermione." Draco said menacingly. "I know perfectly well what you are doing." 

Hermione just stared at him, while he walked around her. She was digging her nails into her flesh. _Malfoy couldn't possibly know about our plan_, she thought tensely, _the only person that could have told him is Calista. Stupid, stupid, Calista. We never should have trusted her. I'm going to kill that little--. _

Draco interrupted her thoughts. "You're spying, Hermione. You're spying on us, because you want to find out our Quidittich plays, for the match tomorrow. Potter sent you, am I right?" 

Hermione laughed, relieved that Malfoy didn't know about what she was really doing. 

"Whatever, Malfoy." and she turned around and left. 

"I'm telling Snape what I caught you doing!" Malfoy yelled from behind her. "Five-hundred and fifty-two points from Gryffindor!" He said imitating Snape's voice. He went away snickering. 

__

That Malfoy just oozes immaturity, thought Hermione. _And so much for Calista. I'll just tell Ron the truth, that Malfoy wouldn't let me anywhere near the Slytherin common room entrance. _

* * * * * * *

"Where the bloody hell is Hermione?" Ron asked, after he and Harry had carried Snape into the clearing and were a good distance away from his motionless body. 

"I don't know, but I sure hope she and Calista get here soon." 

Harry looked at Snape nervously. They had taken off the stunning spell and had tied him to a tree with rope, so he would be able to _beg_. So he could cry, and grovel at their feet for forgiveness and to let him go. Harry liked the idea of Snape begging, but was still a little nervous. Well, at least he's blindfolded, so he can't see us. 

"Any day now, Hermione." Ron said as he intently watched for her. 

"Ron, Ron, I think I see her!" Harry whispered. 

"Where?" 

"There, near the--." 

"Oh, yes, I see her." Ron said and walked towards her. 

"I don't like this place!" Hermione declared loudly, as soon as Ron came near. 

"Shhh!" Ron put his finger on his lips. "Snape." He motioned towards the tree where Snape was tied up. "Where have you been all this time?" 

"Malfoy. He held me up." 

"Malfoy! Malfoy! How'd he get into it?" 

"I was walking towards the Slytherin common roomso I could get Calista,and Malfoy stopped me." 

"So, you let Malfoy see you AND you didn't get Calista." Ron looked at her with an expression of annoyance and anger. 

"There wasn't anything I could do!" Hermione protested. 

"But Hermione, don't you understand, you just let Malfoy see you when all three of us were supposed to be "studying" in the library! You just blew our alibis!" 

"You couldn't have been at the library AND in the corridor talking to Malfoy at the same time." Harry put in. 

Ron turned around and cursed under his breath. He kicked a clod of dirt. 

Hermione pouted. 

Harry turned to Ron, "Come on, Ron. Let it go. Look. Snape, over there, is just begging to be tortured." He smiled, and Ron smiled back. 

"All right, Hermione," Ron turned back to her. "It's ok. It's not like Malfoy's smart enough to put two and two together. It's time to have some fun." 

The three walked closer to Snape. They pointed their wands at their throats and muttered "_Ottilious Oralosis_." The spell would make their voices entirely different from their own, so Snape would not be able to recognize them. 

Ron smiled and nodded at Harry and Hermione. They were all anticipating the moment. 

"Hello, Professor." Ron said with his new voice. 

Snape looked up, but it was useless because he was blindfolded and couldn't see a thing. 

"I suppose you think this is a joke." Snape said coldly. 

"No joke, Professor. Entirely different reason." Harry replied in a deep voice that made him sound much older. 

"Untie me now, or you'll be sorry." 

"Not so fast. Aren't you going to ask why we did this?" Ron said. 

"I don't care why you did this." Snape said icily. "I already know that you're two stupid boys with a sick sense of humor." 

"Two boys with a sick sense of humor, eh?" Hermione took over. 

Snape twisted his head around. 

"There are a lot more of us here than you think." She continued. "Every student that you ever insulted." 

"You're lying. That's not possible." Snape replied. 

"It's the truth. All of us are here for one thing," said Ron. "And that's to tell you and show you how we feel when you take our self worth, what we stand for, and our dignaty and tear us apart. You make us feel like shit. 

We're here today to show you how it's like to feel like shit." 

"I've never heard such nonsense in my life! Untie me now!" 

"Don't you get it, _Professor_? We aren't going to untie you until you beg." 

"I most certainly will not!" 

"Hey, come here! I found this vial." Hermione yelled from the other end of the clearing. "What is it?" She asked holding up the vial for Ron and Harry to see. 

"_Mandrake juice--Cardorel_." Ron read. "I haven't the foggiest." 

"Give that to me right now!" Snape yelled struggling with the ropes. 

Ron looked at the vial and then at Snape. 

"You know what, I'm going to get rid of it, just because you want it." Ron threw the vial into the forest. After a second there was the sound of glass breaking. 

"I'll find out who you are, and you'll pay!" Snape said in outrage. 

"We'll give you one more chance. Beg right now, or stay in the forest where no one will be able to find you. You won't have any food or water, and worst of all, you'll be left hereuntil you decide to say the words 'pretty please'." 

Harry gave Ron a look. Ron answered with a look that said, _I only said that to scare him, to make him feel threatened._

"I will not beg! And I will not give in to some idiots threats!" Snape yelled in fury, as he kicked and struggled with the ropes. He looked pitiful as he thrust himself around, trying to wriggle out. 

"Your decision." Ron said simply. He turned around and walked away. Hermione and Harry followed. 

When they were a safe distance from Snape, Harry turned to Ron. 

"Ron! Are you crazy? We can't just leave him! Who knows what can happen to him out here! We have to take him back!" 

"No way! Harry, we got this farand I'm not backing out now. The guy's a bastard. But he'll crack. I mean, how long can someone take it out here? 

"But Ron! What if something happens to him? 

"Harry, nothing's going to happen. We'll come back for him tonight. He'll beg us to let him goif we let him sit out here for a while. Besides, you have a match tonight-- we'll come get him after it." 

"But it'll be near midnight before the match ends and I'm all cleaned up." 

"He'll be all right! Trust me. We'll come here and take him back after the match, whether he begs or not." 

Harry paused and considered this. "Ok, fine. But we absolutely _have_ to take him back, whether he begs or not." 

"Deal. Come on, let's go." 

Hermione looked back at Snape. The only movement now was the rising and falling of Snape's chest. He was breathing deeply. 

"Nobody deserves it more than he does." Said Hermione. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Calista lay face down on her four-poster. Her eyes were tear-stained and her face was red and blotchy. Her curtains were drawn, and her robes were messy. Her hair was knotted and tangled, and it was covering her face. But she didn't care. She didn't care about anything. Anything except Snape. His last words kept running through her mind. "Calista, run!" At that last moment, he hadn't cared about himself. The first thing that came into his mind was Calista. He had cared about her. But it hadn't even occurred to him that Calista had been a part of his kidnapping. A part of 'The Plan.' It was for that very reasonthat Calista could not forgive herself for what she had done. 

"Calista! Aren't you coming to the match? It's us against the Gryffindors." Millicentcalled from the door. 

__

Millicent is just asking me to come so she can make me hold her extra food again, Calista thought. 

"No." 

"Suit yourself." Millicent said, as she closed the door. 

* * * * * * * * * 

Calista's mirror looked at her sadly. 

"Poor, poor child." It whispered. "I wish there was something I could do. But I am only a mirror after all, not a miracle worker." 

__

Maybe it would help if I talked to her, thought the mirror. 

"Calista? It said. "Calista? 

Calista got up out of bed and looked at the mirror. Something right then and there sparked anger in the girl's heart. 

"You! You! It's your fault! It's your fault this happened!" Her words came out in gasps. "If it weren't for you!" 

"Please child, calm down." The mirror said. 

"No! Shut up! This time I'm not listening to you! Not this time!" 

She picked up the mirror and threw it to the ground. The mirror shattered into pieces, all the while crying in agony. 

Her breathing was labored. Adrenaline filled her body. Pure rage and hatred. She passed out. 

****

Next Chapter: A !BIG! Surprise. If you want to miss a chapter… don't pick the next one. It's pivotal. 

A/N: We'll never see her in the same light again. Well, I guess everyone's two faced, at times. But, this is a little too much. I think Calista and I need to have a talk. Oh, and, if you're going to review, please, tell the truth. Tell me what you honestly think. I'll work on the next chapter…until then… 


End file.
